


Quartet

by famousfremus



Series: The night was sultry.... [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousfremus/pseuds/famousfremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of vignettes chronicling the evolution of Everlark.  These were originally posted on Tumblr as Freaky Fic Friday smutlet requests.  The original prompt for each 'chapter' is noted at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from Marycontrary82 - Katniss daydreams about her favorite body part of Peeta’s - anything goes.

I’m going to fail English and it’s all that damn Peeta Mellark’s fault. Well, more specifically it’s his mouth’s fault. Just the sight of his perfectly formed lips, especially when they’re curved into his trademark smile, is enough to make me think all sorts of inappropriate thoughts.  

I don’t know what it is about his smile that makes me feel all goofy. Maybe it’s the way it reaches his cornflower blue eyes, making them crinkle in the corners. Maybe it’s the way it starts slowly then spreads across his face as if he’s savoring the moment. Or possibly it’s the dimple on his left cheek that only appears when he’s laughing, giving him a boyish charm that makes my heart skip a beat. When I see that dimple appear, it’s all I can do not to grab him and trace its depths with my tongue.

Today that dimple is on full display as Mr. Abernathy proceeds to act out scenes from _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_.   The only good thing is that the class is arranged in a semi-circle around the make-shift stage he uses for moments like this, and from my seat in the back row I am free to stare at Peeta and his mouth all I want without him being the wiser.

As Abernathy drones on, relishing his portrayal of Nick Bottom, I begin to zone out, lost in thoughts of blue eyes, wavy hair the color of honey and a smile that could melt the panties off a nun.

The room begins to fade around me as I lose myself to the daydream. Suddenly everyone is gone and I’m standing in a meadow surrounded by a lush green forest. Sounds of nature fill my ears – the chirp of birds, the rustle of the breeze through the tall grass and the buzzing crescendo of katydids lazing in the sultry heat.

I look down and see that instead of my jeans and tee-shirt, I am now wearing a long gossamer gown the color of the sunset. I twirl around, giggling as the feathery ends of the skirt whirl around my bare legs. My hair streams out behind me in chocolate waves and I see ribbons of the same deep orange are woven through my long tresses.

I continue to whirl about, getting dizzier and dizzier until I hear a soft cough from behind. I stop quickly and stumble, gasping when I see Peeta standing there wearing nothing but overalls. His blazing smile hits me with full force, turning my insides to jelly.

“Peeta, what are you doing here?” I ask, breathless from both my spinning and his close proximity.

He slowly walks towards me, one corner of his mouth pulling up in a smirk. “It’s your daydream, Katniss. What do you _want_ me to do here?” His quirked eyebrow makes him look even sexier than usual.

My heart flips over in my chest as I contemplate his words. I know exactly what I want him to do and it involves that sexy mouth of his. I swallow and stand straight to give myself the courage to actually say the words. “I want you…to…um…use your mouth...on me.” I know I’ve blushed ten shades of red in the time it took to get that out, but he doesn’t seem fazed by my request.

A slow sensual smile spreads across his face. “As you wish.”

He strides over to me purposefully and we kiss; I mean _really_ kiss, with battling tongues and frenzied hands, and it’s everything I’ve ever hoped it would be.

After a few heady moments, he pulls away slightly and the sudden chill makes me realize we’re now both naked. I can feel every glorious inch of him pressing against me and I honest-to-God feel like I’m going to swoon.

Peeta sweeps me up into his arms and gracefully kneels to set me gently down on a quilt that’s laid out beneath us. He leans forward and captures my lips again, one hand resting on my hip and the other one cradling the back of my head. I wrap my arms around his back and press my breasts against him, sighing at the delicious friction of his chest hair teasing my nipples.

Gently, he lays me down to continue his passionate assault. Those beautiful lips blaze a fiery trail of hot, open mouth kisses down the slender column of my neck, pausing to nip my collarbone before moving lower to lavish his full attention upon my waiting breasts.

Once he has me reduced to a squirming bundle of whimpers and sighs, he continues his journey south. By the time he reaches his final destination, I am dripping wet and practically thrusting into his face.

I can feel his warm breath on me and nearly jump out of my skin at the first soft touch of his tongue. “Oh sweet Jesus!” I hear my back crack as I arch off the ground at the incredible sensation. He chuckles and the vibrations reverberate through my body to send me hurtling head-long towards the unknown.

Peeta has to slap his arm across my hips to keep me from causing him permanent injury as I thrash around, unable to keep still as his mouth makes my body sing. I give voice to the song when he slides his long fingers inside me, keeping pace with the swirls of his tongue around the epicenter of my bliss.

“Yes, yes, oh God, YES!” I close my eyes and scream with abandon as his wicked mouth makes me come so hard that I see stars. My body feels weightless as wave after wave of pleasure radiates from my aching core.

I open my eyes, still coming down from the high of my orgasm, to find that I’m back in the classroom and everyone is looking at me. Apparently the screaming wasn’t just in my daydream.  

“Well thank you, sweetheart. I didn’t know you cared.” Mr. Abernathy’s voice drips with sarcasm.

Fortunately, I’m saved from further embarrassment as the bell rings, signaling the end of class. As I gather up my things, I sense someone staring at me. I turn to find none other than the object of my daydream smiling at me; one of his full blown dimple enhanced make me want to rip his clothes off smiles.

I smile back and think to myself, _Lord, what fools we mortals be._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt from Angylinni - k/p, sensory deprivation, or to make it more challenging, delaying gratification with cock rings and D/s.

Thank God English is my last class because there is no possible way I could make it through the rest of the day with the raging boner currently pressing against the zipper of my shorts. The sight of Katniss fondling her pen with her tongue is almost more than I can handle. I don’t think she even realizes she’d doing it as she looks a million miles away, lost in a daydream. Not that I blame her; Old man Abernathy’s less than stirring rendition of Midsummer is enough to make the most wired insomniac want a nap.

Shit, there she goes again, running her pink tongue around the cap of the pen. God, how much would I love to be inside her…head to see what gloriously dirty thoughts are racing through her mind at this moment.

Maybe she’s thinking about me…nah, that’s too much to hope for; she doesn’t even know I exist. I’ll bet she’s thinking about that motherfucker Gale Hawthorne.

I had hoped when he left for State last fall that I’d get the nerve to finally talk to her, but no, I wussed-out, just like always. Instead I just continue to watch her, wondering if she has any idea of the effect she has on me.

Dear God! Now she’s thrusting the pen in and out of her soft, warm mouth, a glazed look in her eyes. Fuck, if I don’t think of something else soon, I’m going to embarrass myself all over my shorts.

Barley’s gnarly broken finger, Rye pulling a Dutch-oven when we shared a bed as kids, sweaty wrestling uniforms, Abernathy’s breath; I try to think of every disgustingly foul thing I can in order to maintain some semblance of control over my eager cock.

Jesus God, now she’s running the tip of the pen across her lips, those plump, rosy, perfect lips that have teased and taunted my dreams for so long. Fucking-a, what I wouldn’t give to have those lips wrapped around my painfully hard cock right now.

Thirty minutes left in class. Well, there’s no hope for it. As long as she keeps trying to deep-throat that pen I’m not going to be able to concentrate on anything else. I may as well lose myself in a fantasy of my own while I wait for the torture to end.

Shifting subtlety in my seat to find a more…comfortable position, I lean my head on my palm and allow my mind to drift.

With a start, I realize I’m now in my bedroom. The lighting is low and there’s a beautiful piece of music playing in the background. It sounds familiar, like I might have heard it on a British Airways commercial, but I can’t place it right now.

I try to sit up and it becomes obvious that I’m immobile. I’m not paralyzed, rather my wrists and ankles have been bound to the bed by silk scarves, leaving me naked, spread-eagled and unable to move an inch. The idea of being so vulnerable both frightens and excites me.

At the moment I am alone in the room and my limited range of motion prevents me from seeing anything other than my nightstand on one side, which is covered in candles, and the window on the other. I gaze out of the window, watching as black clouds float lazily across the face of the crescent moon when I hear the unmistakable squeal of the hinges as the door is opened.

My head automatically turns toward the sound, but it’s just out of my field of vision. Instead I turn back to the window and there in the darkened corner is the reflection of a woman standing in the doorway. I can’t see her face, but the delicious curves of her figure are highlighted by the light spilling in from the hallway.

She walks into the room, closing the door with a soft click. The sound of her heels beats a staccato rhythm against the hardwood floor as she glides closer to the bed, still just out of sight.

“Are you ready for me, Peeta?” my pulse, and my dick, jump at the sound of Katniss’ sultry voice.

“Yeah.” I moan, ready for whatever she has planned for me.

 _THWACK!_ Except for that. The sting of the strap hitting my thigh registers before the sound fully penetrates my ears. I close my eyes and hiss at the sensation, more out of pleasure than pain.

“That was not the correct answer, Peeta.” Her voice is deceptively soft with an edge that I find incredibly sexy. “Now, try again and if you don’t answer correctly, you will be punished.” As she speaks I can feel the rough material of the strap gliding along my leg, dangerously close to my weeping erection.

I swallow thickly, my mouth suddenly dry as toast. “Yes…ma’am.”

The strap whisks away from my body and I expect any second to feel the sting of its bite, but it never comes. “Very good.” Katniss’ husky laugh rings with approval.

She finally comes close enough that I can see her and when I do, I nearly come at the sight of her standing there. She’s wearing a tightly laced black corset, double knotted of course and a little scrap of black lace trying to pass as panties. Her legs are wrapped to the knees in shiny patent leather boots with a high stiletto heel. In her hands is a long, thin riding crop with thin strips of dark twine hanging off the end and she’s tapping it methodically against her boot. She looks incredible, like my greatest sexual fantasy come to living breathing life.

Her dusky nipples are peeking over the edge of the corset, just begging to be tasted. She notices where I’m looking and with a smirk, places the riding crop under her arm and proceeds to free her perfect breasts, molding them with her hands and tugging on the hardened nipples. She moans deeply, tugging even harder, and that’s when I lose it, coming in hot jets over my stomach and thighs.

“Let’s clean you up a bit.” Katniss climbs onto the bed and proceeds to lick the drying cum off of my body. The feel of her rough tongue against my most sensitive skin is amazing enough, but it is nothing compared to the feel of her hot wet mouth as it closes over my softening dick. Incoherent mumbles pour from my throat as she gently laves the soft skin. By the time she’s finished cleaning me, I am rock hard again and close to having a stroke from how fast my heart is beating.

“Now we can take our time.” She looks like a cat that literally got the cream as she slides off the bed and shimmies out of her panties. The corset soon follows, landing in a heap on the floor.

Katniss stands before me, gloriously naked except for those fuck-me boots and it’s all I can do not to choke on the drool pooling at the back of my throat.

She props one foot on the bed, preparing to untie the laces of the boot. “No! Please, leave them on!” I am not too proud to beg at this point and those boots are fucking awesome.

Katniss smiles and lowers her foot to the floor, then crosses to the end of the bed. She crawls up my body, taking time to plant hot open kisses on the inside of my knee, the crease of my hip and across my chest to tantalize both nipples. I struggle against my restraints, trying in vain to free myself so I can feel her luscious skin.

“Pulling on them will only make the knots tighter. I would suggest you just relax and enjoy the ride.” She continues to kiss my neck and jaw, purposely avoiding my lips. She maneuvers herself so that her wet center is pressing against my cock and begins move back and forth, keeping the pressure light. She’s dripping wet and I try to raise my hips for more friction, but the restraints prevent too much movement.

Her breathing becomes labored as she gets closer to her orgasm, with me not far behind. Finally, she captures my lips in a searing kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance until she bites me and I let her win. This side of Katniss is more than just a little appealing and right now I’d give her my kidney if she asked for it.

The kiss ends, far too quickly for my taste, and she twists around so that she’s now straddling

my chest. She bends forward, taking my raging cock in her mouth and she is on full display before me. I groan at the sight of the wetness seeping from her folds and I want to taste her so badly, but she keeps herself just out of reach, torturing me with being so close, yet so far away.

I begin to whimper in frustration, but soon give myself over to the sensations radiating from the vacuum lock she has on me. Her supple lips are wrapped around the tip and her tongue swivels around it as her fist pumps my shaft. It is almost overwhelming, but then Katniss begins to hum as she moves and the vibrations sing to my very core and I feel the familiar tightening in my balls. She takes all of me deep into her throat and the tingle at the base of my spine explodes throughout my body and I come, hard, screaming her name to the rafters.

I lay there, pretty sure that I’ve died and gone to Heaven, when Katniss turns around yet again.

“You behaved very well, Peeta. I think that deserves a special treat.” She leans forward and unties my wrists, freeing me from the scarves. I waste no time in grabbing her hips and pulling her to my mouth, where I’ve been dying to have her all along.

I dive right in, not bothering to be slow or gentle as I know that’s not what she wants right now. My lips latch onto her clit and she unleashes a string of curses that would make a sailor blush, grinding harder against my mouth and chin.

She steadies herself by leaning back with her hands on my thighs, leaving my hands free to explore the rest of her body. I reach up and cup her breasts, forming them to my hands and rolling the pert nipples between my fingers. “Holy fuck, Peeta!” she screams as she bucks against me harder.

I can tell from the sounds she is making that she’s close to the edge. To help get her there, I move one hand from her breast and slide two fingers in and out of her aching core while sucking hard on her swollen nub. It only takes a moment before her walls crash around my fingers and she cries out above me, “Yes, yes, oh God, yes!”

The sound of laughter breaks the spell of my daydream, bringing me back to the classroom amid hoots and snickers around me. I look around in confusion before noticing the red blush staining Katniss’ cheeks. From the way she’s avoiding the assholes around her, my guess is her screams of ecstasy weren’t only in my head.

I watch her as she gathers her things, waiting for most of the class to leave so I can stand without showing the world what my reaction to the daydream was, when she suddenly looks up and catches my eye. I am shocked when she doesn’t turn away like she usually does, but instead blushes and even deeper shade of red. I smile at her tentatively and am rewarded with a shy one in return.

Huh, maybe she _was_ thinking about me after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt from Pookieh - Peeta helps Katniss “keep warm” after a date when his car breaks down in the middle of no where in the middle of winter…GO!!!

“No…no…no…shit!” Peeta slams his hands down on the steering wheel as the ancient truck sputters and rolls to a stop on the side of the road.

“Did we just run out of gas?” I’d done my fair share of hoofing it to the closest service station when Gale would give me rides to school and his old gas guzzling clunker would run out, so I knew the signs well.

Peeta sighs and gives me the lop-sided grin that never fails to set my pulse racing. “Yeah, we did. The gauge has been broken ever since Rye’s accidental off-roading incident his senior year. I try to fill up every other day, just to be safe, but I guess I’ve been a bit…distracted lately.”

He gives me a searing look that makes me grateful I’m sitting as my knees turn to jelly thinking about _why_ he’s been so distracted these last few weeks.

A few days after my Midsummer daydream, I found Peeta nervously waiting by my locker. After awkward hello’s and pregnant pauses, he asked if I wanted to have lunch with him that day, and long story short – we’ve been nearly inseparable ever since.

On our first date, we discovered we’d been harboring secret crushes on one another for years, both too shy to approach the other. That night was our first kiss, and even though it was pretty chaste, just a soft brush of his lips against mine, it was enough to leave us both breathless.

Things progressed pretty quickly after that as we spent just about every afternoon exploring each other’s bodies as if making up for lost time. At least in the little time we had before Prim got home from school or Peeta had to leave for work at the Bakery.

A couple weeks ago, our relationship veered into third-base territory when Peeta, innocently enough, started kissing my stomach. He kept getting frustratingly closer and closer to the waistband of my panties, almost as if he were testing the waters, until finally the anticipation was too much and I basically shoved him down further, growling at him to ‘keep going’.

He enthusiastically complied, and it was the most intensely amazing moment of my life. Thank God no one was home because I’m pretty sure even the neighbor’s could hear every scream and moan coming out of me. At one point I think I started speaking in tongues, which is funny considering what _his_ tongue was doing at the time. My daydream in English had nothing on the real thing, that’s for sure.

On the other side of the spectrum was my first attempt at giving Peeta head. It was an epic failure, on both of our parts. Peeta is so big that I wasn’t able to fit all of him into my mouth without gagging, so I ended up using my hands as well. Also, it never occurred to me to cover my teeth with my lips, which led to some chafing, but the worst part was that Peeta was so overwhelmed by the new sensations that he failed to warn me he was about to come, and in my shock at the sudden burst hitting the back of my throat, I gasped and ended up coughing semen and saliva all over him. Not a shining moment for either one of us. Fortunately, with a lot of practice, and a long talk about oral sex etiquette, we’ve figured out how to make it pleasurable for us both.

All of which leads me back to our current predicament. Yesterday, when he normally would have stopped for gas, I had been in a particularly insatiable mood and hadn’t let him leave for work until he’d made me come multiple times. He was already late when he left and didn’t want to risk making his mother’s wrath worse with a stop at the Hess station, but then he completely forgot about it on the way to school this morning.

“Stay here where it’s warm and I’ll see if there’s a better signal outside so I can call Rye.” He gives me a quick kiss before opening the door and jumping out. I watch him pull out his phone and walk around in the light of the dimming headlamps, holding it up in the air, trying to find service.  

When he’s finally able to make his call, I watch him talk to his brother, gesturing with his hands even though Rye can’t see him. I can tell Rye’s giving him shit by the way he keeps running his hand through his hair, making the curls stand on end.   His warm breath comes out in white puffy clouds as he talks, every now and then glancing back at me with a weak smile. He has no idea just how adorable he is when he’s flustered.

As I watch him pace, my mind drifts back to the dream I had last night where Peeta and I finally had actual sex. Not just daydreams or going down on each other, but real, honest-to-God, nasty, sweaty, hard-core sex.   I’d woken up with absolutely soaked panties and a throbbing clit, the dream having been so intense as to make me orgasm in my sleep.

Sex is something I’ve been thinking about a lot lately, for obvious reasons, and while Peeta seems to be content with what we’re doing now, I know there’s times when he’s had to hold himself back from going further. I know he’d never pressure me into it if I wasn’t ready, but that’s the thing – I’m pretty sure I _am_ ready. I also know that I want him to be my first, and he’s told me he wants the same with me, so why are we delaying the inevitable?

From the lines on his forehead, I can tell Peeta is aggravated, which means Rye is probably being a larger prick than normal, whining about having to come out in the cold to bring us gas and no doubt teasing Peeta with all sorts of innuendo about how we can keep each other warm or some shit like that. This last thought is confirmed when Peeta’s eyes shoot toward the windshield with a slightly panicked look, as if maybe I’d heard whatever nonsense Rye just spouted to him.

_Hmmm_ , I think to myself as a plan starts to formulate in my mind, _maybe Rye is onto something. Even if he left right now, he wouldn’t get here for at least half an hour. Knowing his lazy ass it’ll be more like an hour before he even considers leaving the house; that’s plenty of time!_

Peeta finishes his call and I see him huff in frustration as he walks back to the door and gets into the rapidly cooling truck.

“So Rye said he’ll bring us some gas, but he’s in the middle of a ‘ _Downton Abbey’_ marathon and refuses to leave yet. I don’t know how long we’re gonna be stuck out here.” Peeta gives me such a sorry, pitiful look, that I can’t help but lean in and kiss him.

“No offense, but your brother is a major ass-hat.” I tell him as I scoot closer and burrow into his side.

He chuckles as he puts his arm around me. “No offense taken. Rye is most definitely King of the Ass-hats.”

I shiver slightly and he pulls me closer, running his hands up and down my arms for warmth. “It’s going to get even colder before he gets here. I’m sorry, Katniss.”

“I can think of a few ways to keep warm.” I feel him still as the meaning of my words sinks in.

“What…uh…what did you have in mind?” He’s trying to keep his voice neutral, but I can hear the underlying current of excitement.

I know I can’t just come out and say, ‘Let’s have sex’, but I want him to understand that’s where I’d like this to head.

“Well, we can start off with some kissing and just kinda…go from there.” I trail off, letting his mind jump to whatever conclusion it wants.

“That…um…sounds…uh…good. Yeah, let’s do that.” He hasn’t been this nervous since we started dating months ago. I don’t know if it’s the potential of getting caught that has him acting skittish or if he’s figured out my endgame and is already thinking of ways to talk me out of it.

Either way, I don’t give him much time to reconsider as I reach down and pull the lever to move the bench seat all the way back. Then I throw my leg over his thighs and straddle his lap, making sure to keep my center in full contact with his already swelling cock.

With little preamble, I take his face between my hands and kiss him, softly at first, letting our lips tease one another. When I trace the seam of his lips with my tongue, he moans and squeezes my hips, a sure sign that he’s on-board with whatever I have planned.

We continue making out, tongues thrusting against one another in that age old dance. My fingers are buried deep in his curls, pulling and scratching his scalp, causing him to whimper and buck up against me. His hands are kneading my ass like he’s preparing tomorrow’s dough, pulling me closer to rub against the hard ridge of his cock.

The temperature in the truck begins to rise with our heated breath, and a fine sheen of sweat breaks out along my hairline. I pull back, breathless from our kisses, and slowly unzip my heavy winter jacket, tossing it to the side. Peeta watches in rapt fascination as I do the same with his coat, leaving us both in just our sweaters.

With the layers of down and wool gone, we’re able to feel one another better and I waste no time in removing Peeta’s hands from my ass and placing them on my breasts, moving them in circles until he gets the picture and takes over himself. I arch further into his palms, crying out when he pinches my nipples through my sweater. I had conveniently neglected to wear a bra, one of the benefits of having small breasts, and his actions are causing my ribbed tank top to rub deliciously against the hardening peaks. I begin to buck harder against the bulge in his jeans in an effort to relieve the tension building between my legs.

Peeta growls deep in his throat as he lifts his hips in concert with my movements. His hands have made their way under my bulky sweater, and are tracing circles around my lower back.

“Fuck, Katniss.” He hisses between clenched teeth when his hands slide up further and he realizes I’m not wearing a bra.

_That’s what I’m hoping for!_ My brain screams in response.

His hands slide to the front, cupping my small mounds and teasing the hardened nubs between his thumb and forefinger. Now it’s my turn to hiss as the sensation sends a lightning bolt of desire shooting through me to my core. Suddenly, his hands aren’t enough and I quickly grab the hem of my sweater, pulling it and the tank top off in one swift movement, leaving my breasts bare to Peeta’s reverent gaze.

Strange garbled sounds come from his throat as he takes one nipple into his warm mouth and sucks hard before swiping his tongue over the tingling peak. I can’t hold back my cries, screaming “Yes, Peeta” at least a dozen times. He switches to the other breast, showering it with the same affection until I am a whimpering mass begging for release.

He twists and gently lays me back along the bench seat; the cold leather a stark contrast to my heated body, making me shiver slightly. Peeta tears off his own sweater before settling against me and kissing me deeply. The feel of our nude torsos pressed together is something I will never tire of – the way the soft downy hairs on his chest brush against my nipples, how the light trail of darker blond hair that begins below his navel and disappears below the waistband of his jeans rasps against the soft skin of my belly, or how this incredible warmth just emanates from him regardless of the temperature.

His hand has slowly worked its way down to my hip as we’ve been kissing and his fingertips are grazing the skin just below the waistband of my jeans. I shift my hips over slightly so that his hand is now over the zipper, hoping he’ll get the point.

He chuckles against my lips as he takes the hint and undoes the button and zipper. I wiggle my hips to loosen the tight fabric, allowing Peeta to slip his hand into my drenched panties. A heady sigh escapes my mouth as his fingers glide across my swollen lips, spreading the moisture around my needy clit in lazy circles.

“God, I love how wet you get for me.” Peeta whispers as he nuzzles my neck with his lips. “I could do this to you all night and never get tired of watching you come.   Nothing is more beautiful to me than your face at that moment.”

Between his honeyed words and his talented fingers, it doesn’t take much longer until I fall apart completely, chanting his name so that it reverberates around the cab of the truck. He slows his ministrations as I come down from the high of my orgasm, panting and boneless.

He pulls his hand away and pops his fingers into his mouth, savoring my taste as he licks them clean. The look of bliss on his face while he does it unlocks something primal deep inside of me and reignites the flames of my desire.

“I think we should have sex.” I blurt out, cringing at how needy my voice sounds.

Peeta stills as my words wash over him, his eyes searching mine frantically as he tries to decide if he heard me correctly or not. I hold his gaze so he knows I’m completely serious.

“Really?” His voice breaks like Peter Brady’s, and his blue eyes shine with excitement.

“Yes.” I tell him evenly.

“Uh…ok. Maybe this weekend I can get Rye…” He starts, but I cut him off with my fingers over his lips.

“I want to have sex with you NOW, Peeta. Right here in this truck.” I’m surprised at how calm and even my voice sounds while inside I’m a jumbled mess of nerves.

His eyes become wide pools of blue and I see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows before nodding his assent. I feel him smile against my fingers and can’t help the one that spreads across my face as well.

“Ok, so how do we do it?” I ask, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and unsure.

“Well, I guess I have to get naked, too, right?” Peeta’s joking demeanor doesn’t really hide the nervous timbre of his voice.

“Sounds good to me.” Together we work to rid him of his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked and hard.

I take his straining erection in my hand and slowly begin pumping him, using the bead of pre-cum as lubricant.

“Katniss, if you keep that up much longer, this will be over before it begins.” I can hear the strain in Peeta’s voice as he tries to calm himself.

I let go and kiss him, “Sorry”.

“S’ok.”

We explore each other’s bare torso until the fire between us has been stoked to a fever pitch. Then Peeta positions himself between my legs and I feel the tip of his cock brush against my clit, eliciting whimpers of delight from me. He lines himself up with my center and when he leans forward I feel a gentle pressure that at once frightens and arouses me.

“WAIT! Condom, Peeta!” I cry as I push myself away from him slightly.

“Oh shit…I almost forgot.” He grabs his wallet from his jeans and pulls out the black foil square.

“You’re really sure about this, Katniss?” He asks me once he’s rolled it onto his cock and squeezed off the tip, and my heart expands at the emotion shining in his crystal blue eyes. I know I can trust him with every bit of myself and he will never hurt me.

“One hundred percent sure.” I answer as I scoot forward and rub myself along his shaft.

Peeta kisses me again, his tongue mimicking what his body will soon be doing and I feel the pressure again at my opening. I can feel his muscles tremble with restraint as he slides forward slowly, letting me adjust to his size.   By the time he reaches the final barrier, I am done waiting and push forward, causing him to break through and sheath him completely inside me.

I hiss at the brief pinch deep within me, but otherwise there is no pain, only a feeling of fullness and incredible bliss. Peeta’s eyes are closed as he holds himself back, waiting until I’m ready to do anything more.

“I’m ok, Peeta. Go ahead.” I kiss his cheek and wrap my legs around his waist, allowing him to slide into me further and we both moan at the feeling.

He pulls back slowly, then thrusts forward, trying to set a slow rhythm. I lock my ankles behind his back and use my legs to pull him closer while bucking my hips, telling him silently that it’s ok to let go.

And let go he does, thrusting with abandon as he races towards his climax. At one point he is on his knees for better leverage and the change in angle hits a spot deep inside of me that makes my toes curl in rapture.

He brings one hand down to where we’re joined, and finding my needy ball of nerves, works it until I’m writhing below him, my second climax just around the corner.

There are no more words, only the sounds of our slick skin slapping together and our breathy moans and whimpers.   All too soon I feel his cock pulse inside me as his thrusts become erratic until he stops, our hips flush together, and releases what can only be described as a guttural moan of ecstasy as he spills into the condom.   His thumb frantically rubs my clit until I’m joining him with an animalistic cry of my own.

Peeta’s spent body slumps on top of me, sweaty and panting, saying ‘thank you’ over and over again in a hoarse voice. I am beyond words, so I just squeeze him closer and kiss wherever my lips can find purchase.    

As we slowly clean up and get dressed, I replay it all in my head. As with everything where Peeta’s concerned, the reality far exceeded the fantasy. I am already giddy with anticipation for the next time we’re able to try this again.

I also know that regardless of what happens from here on out, I will always have this memory, this shining moment, and it’s all thanks to the faulty gas gauge and his douche-bag brother’s obsession with Public Television.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt from Wickedlyclever - Peeta trying to be flirty/sexy and Katniss finding it hilarious but not wanting to laugh in his face. :)

Katniss walks through the front door of their apartment, weary after a long day of sitting though what felt like a never-ending stream of lectures. She is exhausted and wants nothing more than to curl up on the sofa and take a well deserved nap.

As she places her keys in the bowl they keep by the door, she notices there are candles set around the room, illuminating everything in a soft yellow glow. In the dim light, she can make out the note propped up on the table, next to a glass. She crosses over and picks up the note, which says ‘Drink Me’ in Peeta’s flowing script.

Katniss lifts the chilled glass to her nose and sniffs the softly bubbling liquid. _Cherry-lime Rickey,_ she thinks to herself as the hiss of the carbonation tickles her nostrils. She takes a sip and relishes the tangy flavor as it burns her throat slightly. _Mixed with Grey Goose, my favorite!_ She smacks her lips in appreciation of Peeta’s thoughtful gift as she turns to see what else he has waiting for her.

On the table in their small dining room sits a basket of cheese buns, along with another sign. She walks over, taking a long sip of her drink, and inhales their fragrant aroma. This time, the sign says ‘Eat Me’.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Katniss chuckles as she pops one of the fluffy mounds of goodness into her mouth, moaning in pleasure as the sharp tang of the cheese explodes across her palate. She takes another, this time biting it open and swirling her tongue through the warm cheese in the middle.

Katniss looks around again and sees that Peeta has left a trail of dandelion blossoms down the hallway, leading to their bedroom. “Follow the yellow brick road!” She snickers as she washes the cheese bun down with more of her drink.

As she reaches the bedroom door, she sees yet another sign, this time saying ‘Open Me’, and she hears the synthesized bass rhythms of Rod Stewart’s ‘Do Ya Think I’m Sexy’ thumping out of Peeta’s Ipod.

Katniss hesitates, her hand hovering over the door handle, and she wonders just what she’s going to find on the other side of the door.

“I swear, if he’s lying there with a ribbon around his junk, I will lose my shit for sure.”   She whispers to herself as she finds the courage to turn the handle and push the door open.

Katniss surveys the scene before her, noting the patterned scarves draped over the lamps, dousing the room in dappled light, the sandalwood incense burning lazily on the dresser, and the red satin sheets that now cover the bed.

Lying on his side in the middle of the bed, with one leg bent and the other straight out in the typical centerfold pose, is Peeta. He has the corner of the sheet draped across his hips, and he’s wearing what she assumes is supposed to be a seductive glance, but only serves to make him look like he’s squinting in the darkness.

“Well hello, lover. See anything you like?” Peeta’s voice has dropped to a reasonable facsimile of Barry White’s sultry bass, but it doesn’t have quite the same effect.

Katniss has to hold back a snort of laughter at the sight before her. _Does he honestly think any of this is sexy?_ She wonders to herself as she downs the last of her drink and sets the now empty glass on the dresser.

“Come over here and give Daddy some sugar, baby.” Peeta drawls, sounding like Matthew McConaughey from _Magic Mike_.

_Oh sweet Lord, he’s serious._ Katniss has to bite her lip to keep down that laughter threatening to break free from her chest.   Even so, little puffs of air escape from between her lips, and she knows if he says or does one more ridiculous thing, she’s going to completely break down.

As if on cue, Peeta tosses the sheet aside, revealing bright blue briefs that can only be described as a cross between a man-thong and booty shorts. The back of the briefs comes half-way up his ass cheeks, and he looks like he has the most uncomfortable wedgie known to mankind.   But it’s the look on his face - an exact replica of Zoolander’s ‘Blue Steel’ - that causes Katniss to finally lose her internal battle and collapse in a fit of laughter.

She rolls on the floor, holding her stomach as tears flow from her eyes. She knows Peeta is going to be upset, but for the love of God she cannot help herself. The entire thing is just too ridiculous and after the day she’s had, she needs to let go.

A few uncomfortable moments later, Katniss’ mirth has finally waned to the point where she can breathe again and she sits up, wiping the moisture from her eyes. Peeta’s pale skin is flushed the same color as the sheets on which he still sits, his face a mask of anger and mortification.

“Peeta, I’m so sorry, really.” Katniss consoles him as she crawls towards the bed. “But what in the blue hell are you doing?”

He doesn’t look at her, keeping his eyes glued to the wall in front of him. “I was trying to surprise you by being like the sexy guy from that story you told me about last week. You know the one about the restaurant like Hooters, but with guys.”

Katniss’ brow furrows in confusion, then her eyes spark with the memory. “Oh, God!” She scoffs as she climbs up onto the bed next to him. “You mean that stupid fan fiction Prim made me read? I said it sounded intriguing; that didn’t mean I wanted to see it in living color!”

Peeta still doesn’t look at her and pulls away when she tries to take his hand. “Don’t you know how incredibly sexy you are just being you?” She takes his chin in her palm, and meeting no resistance, gently pulls him to face her.   “Peeta, you don’t need elaborate set ups or bizarre outfits to get my attention. You have always had it, and you always will.”  

Hurt clouds his features as he continues to pretend interest in the wall next to the bed, trying to avoid her gaze. Refusing to give up, Katniss inserts herself between Peeta and the wall, taking his head between her hands and forcing him to look at her.

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings by laughing. The very idea of just you not being enough for me is ridiculous. You, Peeta Mellark, are all I’ve ever wanted, and all I will ever need. You make me happy just by being here, and by letting me love you.”

“I love you, Katniss.” He whispers to her reverently, his icy blue eyes melting as they meet her warm grey ones .

“I love you, too.” She whispers back then leans forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss full of promise.

Peeta wraps his arms around Katniss’ lithe body, pulling her close and laying them both down so he can deepen their kiss. She revels in the feel of his tongue rasping against her own in a slow, fluid rhythm as his hands caress the soft skin of her cheeks and lose themselves in the wild tangle of her messy braid.

Her own hands explore the expanse of his broad chest, running her long fingers through the downy hairs peppering his skin like a roadmap that eventually trails down below his navel. She lets her nails drag along the sensitive skin of his ribs, smiling as he hisses his approval when she does the same to his pebbled nipples.

Suddenly, an idea comes to her and she breaks their kiss, giving Peeta a smoldering look before quickly crossing to her discarded glass. She carries it back to the bed and places it on the nightstand, but not before grabbing one of the rapidly melting ice cubes.

Sensing her intent, Peeta leans back, allowing Katniss free reign as she straddles his thighs. Smiling deviously, she leans forward and slowly runs the ice around his nipple before using her tongue to lap up the droplets of water from his skin. She takes her time, working each thrusting nub until they are rigid and she can feel his hard cock jutting into her backside.

Then, wiping her hands on the ridiculous sheets, she leans forward again and takes one of the frozen peaks into her warm mouth and suckles it, hard. Peeta’s back wrenches off the bed, almost knocking Katniss to the floor, as he moans and clutches her braid. “Fuck, Katniss. It feels so fucking good when you do that.”

Pride surges through Katniss at having reduced the normally cuss-free Peeta to dropping f-bombs like a sailor and she smiles against his chest. Satisfied that she’s worked him into a frenzy she slides further down his legs, pulling off the ridiculous briefs as she goes, then purposely letting her denim clad center drag along his cock, making him buck against her in a futile attempt to relieve the tension coiled within him.  

“Christ, Katniss! I wanna fuck you so bad right now.” Peeta begs in a strained voice, trying to flip her onto her back.

“See? THAT’S sexy, Peeta.” She purrs as she wriggles out of his grasp, earning a huff of frustration from him. “Don’t worry you’ll get your wish. I’m just not done playing with you yet.”

Katniss climbs off of Peeta and begins a slow dance around the bed, moving her hips to the song currently coming from the Ipod. As she moves, her clothing drops to the floor in a sensual strip tease. When it comes time to remove her bra, she turns her back to Peeta, watching him over her shoulder with playful eyes as she tosses it to the side. Reaching behind her, she grabs the red sheet and wraps it around her like a toga, then pulls off her panties and throws them across the room as well. Finally, she turns around and walks back towards the bed, her hips swiveling sinuously to the seductive beat of the music.

When she is finally within arm’s reach, Peeta grabs her and pins her to the bed with his thigh across her belly. He takes her wrists in one hand and holds them above her head, effectively trapping her. With the other hand, he slowly pulls the sheet down to reveal her perfect breasts, heaving with the labor of her excited breath.

“Now, _this_ is sexy.” He breathes before swooping down to capture her nipple in his waiting mouth, just as she’d done to him previously. His other hand finds the glass and he selects an ice cube of his own, placing it between his teeth and skating down the slender column of her neck to let the water pool in the hollow of her throat.

He continues on, trailing icy droplets in the valley between her breasts then circling around one luscious mound, ascending to the turgid peak. Peeta takes the frozen nub between his teeth, biting with just enough pressure to make Katniss hiss and writhe beneath him.

Before the ice melts completely, Peeta swirls it around her navel, then slowly descends to her aching core, drawing out the moment as long as he can as she begs him for more. Finally, he moves his hand and she cries out as the ice comes into direct contact with her swollen clit. He takes his time rubbing the ice along her lower lips, then back up to the hidden bundle of nerves. It melts quickly, but not before further enhancing her arousal.

Peeta watches as her eyes roll back and her head whips from side to side in ecstasy as he slides his fingers, now cold from the ice, inside of her warmth, keeping his thumb in direct contact with her greedy nub. It doesn’t long before she’s panting his name, begging for the release that seems just out of reach. Peeta leans down, capturing the rosy peak of her breast between his lips and razes it with his teeth, giving her the extra sensation she needs to shatter completely.

“Holy fuck, Peeta! Oh my God!” Katniss can’t contain her shouts as her walls flutter and clench his thick fingers as wave after wave of euphoria washes over her, leaving her spent and boneless.

She shivers as Peeta slides his fingers out, leaving her feeling suddenly empty. With hooded eyes she watches as he licks every drop of her essence from the digits, moaning as if it were the sweetest nectar.

He releases her wrists and she immediately buries her hands in his soft golden waves, pulling him into a deep, searing kiss. She can taste the tang of her arousal on his lips, which serves to ignite the fire inside once again.

Katniss pushes the arm Peeta is balanced upon, causing him to fall onto his back and she wastes no time throwing her leg over his hips to straddle him. She takes advantage of the position and rubs her moist center along the full length of his hardened cock. Peeta grips her hips tightly, pushing himself up while pulling her down to achieve the most friction. Katniss begins to move faster as more wetness seeps out of her, coating them both in the slippery dew of her renewed arousal.

Peeta lifts his knees, and as Katniss slides back the angle of her hips changes, allowing his full length to enter her swiftly, to the hilt. They both pause at the abrupt change in sensation, chests heaving and flush with desire.

With a wicked grin, Katniss begins to move again in short, deliberate strokes in an attempt to draw out the inevitable. Each pass along his length brings her clit into direct contact with his skin and she can feel another orgasm building inside of her.

As if sensing this, Peeta slides his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. “That’s it, Katniss. Let me watch you come again.” He encourages her by rolling her straining nipples between his fingers and matching her movements with gentle thrusts of his own.

Peeta’s cocks brushes against the spongy sweet spot deep inside with each pass and it’s not long before the room is filled once again with Katniss’ impassioned cries as she shatters and falls apart around him.

The feel of her slick walls clutching his cock is enough to send Peeta racing to the edge. He grabs her hips again and begins to thrust faster, holding her tightly as he slams into her.

“Let go, baby. Come for me, Peeta.” She croons as she reaches behind and gently tugs on his sac, making him grunt in appreciation. Peeta’s hips whip up against Katniss once, twice then he stills, coming in great spurts inside of her as he shouts her name to the ceiling.

Katniss collapses next to Peeta on the bed, where he lays panting and motionless. As she smoothes the sweaty waves from his forehead, he turns his head and gives her a look full of love and devotion.

“That settles it.” He starts softly, his voice hoarse from his earlier shouting. “You are officially the sexy one in this relationship.”

Katniss kisses him on the nose then replies with a smile, “I think I can live with that. But I don’t ever want to see these sheets or those awful briefs ever again.”

“Deal.” Peeta replies as they both break down into peals of laughter. 


End file.
